


Softer, closer

by empereor



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: But playing it cool, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, You know as far as pining goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empereor/pseuds/empereor
Summary: “Why are you here hyung? It's late already.”Sanghyuk looked down at his phone again, turning it over his palm a few times. His lips were jutted out, brows furrowed. Juho wondered to himself why he was acting like that. And...In an afterthought, Juho thought he looked so cute, so so cute, cuter than ever all sulky, but it was only for him to know.“You didn't read my texts.”Oh… Shit.





	Softer, closer

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Juho sighed, the soft sound escaping him was a large contrast to the pounding headache he could feel growing in his temples. It felt like only a few dozen minutes had gone by from when he first sat down but in fact, it had been at least a few hours since he had locked himself in his studio. Admittedly, through his own drowsiness he felt like it was a sign sent to him, that he should call it a night by then and start on heading back to his room to get some sleep.

Only, it was easier to say, but it was getting harder and harder to do just that for the man.

Juho wanted to focus, wanted the energy, he wanted the concentration to fill him and let himself pour out what ideas that splashed itself to him like the rain being whipped by wind, the pictures and colours he had painted in his mind, to compose a song that could capture the emotions he wanted to bring forth, the emotions he himself felt, and God knew he felt _so much_ sometimes.

It was fulfilling, to compose, to write his emotions into music, to be able to express himself like this. It was what he knew he could do and how to do it. He could control his thoughts like this when it weighed him down.

But he also thought about Sanghyuk.

Maybe more often than he'd say to anyone.

He thought about Sanghyuk when he felt happy, or when he felt stumped about the next verse or harmony. He thought a lot, but it was always fleeting, short, like a teasing joke being flung for him to catch. Making him feel warm like another person's hug, but he could only dare to compare it to that. 

Juho shivered.

His alone time quota was just reached, Juho thought to himself as he shrugged off his headphones and shut down his desktop. He turned off all the nearby electronics as well when he made his way out, after having checked off the mental note he had to make sure everything's safe for him to leave it be for the rest of the night.

When he reached the ground floor, Juho saw him, slumped low on one of the long orange couches, fiddling with his phone, and only one light was on and even then, it was barely lit.

Juho would be lying if he'd say that the sight didn't scare the _shit_ out of him at first.

He probably would've screamed if he wasn't acutely aware of everything and tired out of his bones. He felt like mush.

“Hyung...” Juho called out softly as he walked over, and Sanghyuk lifted his head to look at him.

“Oh, hey.” Sanghyuk sat up a bit properly. “Hi.”

“Why are you here hyung? It's late already.”

Sanghyuk looked down at his phone again, turning it over his palm a few times. His lips were jutted out, brows furrowed. Juho wondered to himself why he was acting like that. And...

_ In an afterthought, Juho thought he looked so cute, so so cute, cuter than ever all sulky, but it was only for him to know_.

“You didn't read my texts.”

Oh… _ Shit. _

“You texted me?” Juho felt frantic.

Sanghyuk should've known if he was in his studio he'd have his phone on silent or even turn it off. Sure enough, when Juho fetched his phone from his bag and pressed the power button on, there were several dozen short texts and two missed calls from Sanghyuk. Juho unlocked his phone to read the texts, feeling his heart pound.

**[ Sanghyukkie hyung • 8:30 PM ]**

_ let's go home together_

_i saw you come in _

**[ Sanghyukkie hyung • 8:32 PM ]**

_ you better read that_

_juho i swear _

_ i know you're gonna just_

_turn off your phone_

_the minute you sit down_

_and go to juho land _

**[ Sanghyukkie hyung • 10:28 PM ]**

_ you’re not even gonna leave me on read _

_ juho _

_ juho _

_ ju _

**[ Sanghyukkie hyung • 11:15 PM ]**

_ i’m still here btw _

Juho’s chest felt tight. He arrived at the company around 8 PM, he didn’t know the exact minutes but he knew because it was around the time he’d also get something to eat since he was hungry. Sanghyuk must have seen him then, and texted him beforehand, but Juho didn’t have his phone on hand. Sanghyuk left him two calls that he didn’t pick up at 12 AM and another one 12 minutes later. It was already 1:30 in the morning.

When Juho pocketed his phone, it was crystal clear why the Sanghyuk in front of him, with his shoulders slumped and lips pulled into a pout, was sulky. Juho knew he’d only ever be like this when he was tired so he didn’t throw a tantrum, but he was clingy and huffy and very much _annoyed, _and it was for valid reason.

Juho wouldn't blame him. It also distantly reminded him a little of himself. He only let himself be nostalgic and endeared for a second before tugging at Sanghyuk's arm and pulling the man to his feet, even when he got noises of protest in return, which was also valid. 

“I’m sorry okay hyung, I mean it.” God, he really _ did. _ He felt so bad that Sanghyuk _ waited _for him for so long too, even though Sanghyuk saw he didn't even read his messages. “I didn’t know...”

But... It also made something flutter in him, _that_ Juho _knew_ for sure. Something like the kind of happiness that made him feel like his knees were jelly and his bones were marshmallow.

_That Sanghyuk waited for him_.

Juho heard Sanghyuk raised his voice and say something _completely_ unintangible, but probably meant out of anger, until he huffed and actually _looked_ away from him, even though he was in Juho's arms.

“...’course you didn’t…” Was what Juho heard the man mumble after that, his voice sounded whiny but quiet. He was also almost pliant and didn’t fuss when he moved to stand and walk beside him. Juho knew his hyung was sleepy.

It made Juho want to pull him into a hug. A tight one. Also throw in a little kiss on his forehead.

But he _didn't_, though he very much would _love to, _and opted to pull Sanghyuk closer and support a little bit of his weight.

“Let’s go home, Sanghyuk.”

The man only grumbled in reply.

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The second they set their foot inside through the front entrance, Sanghyuk made a bee-line straight to the couch and threw himself down on it like he was nothing. Juho spared them both from the lights on the living room that’d surely be blinding at that hour and navigated himself as safely as he could in the dim room. He heard, surely enough, soft sounds of complaint from the couch where Sanghyuk was on.

The couch itself wasn’t so big that he can lie down comfortably— Juho knew since he tried to sleep on it before, wasn't pleasant— but Sanghyuk only curled and stretched and curled his body again before groaning and stopped moving about.

_What the hell. Cute_.

Juho set his bag down on the floor, shrugged his shoes off, helped Sanghyuk with his own sneakers, tossed them to the front, and settled close near Sanghyuk’s legs where he was in a fetal position. He gave out a sigh, content with his surroundings, though tired. 

Sanghyuk turned his head to look up. Whatever decision he made at the spot resulted with him resting his legs over on Juho’s thighs and wiggled in place to make himself comfortable in the small couch. He’d folded his arms over his chest, and Juho thought he was making an impression of a mummy. He looked comfortable enough like that so he didn't bother to say anything, and he was feeling the same. Juho tried not to squirm with the contact. Sanghyuk's weight on him felt good.

His heart skipped when his hyung gave a soft sigh because his timing was too eery to be a coincidence since he was thinking of _him_.

After a beat, the both of them were silent. Juho thought _don’t do it don’t be awkward and start talking to him just pretend you're gonna sleep—_

“Hey…” Juho called out softly.

_Dumb. Dumb-dumb. Dummy._

Sanghyuk yawned, whined. “Hmm?”

“You’re gonna sleep here hyung?”

“You wanna know what? I probably will, since you know, someone’s left me hanging, didn't open his phone, kept me up, made me wonder if he's alive. Made his hyung worry. Now I can't move an inch. Can't even feel my face. I think my body's melted.”

Juho snorted, nodding at each of Sanghyuk's words with humor and started to pat the man’s thigh on his. “You’re gonna get a back ache if you sleep here.”

To which Sanghyuk grumbled again in reply like before. Juho saw that he was visibly loosening up though as he continued to pat him, his hand landing on his knee, then on his thigh, then settling down there to rub circles.

He liked feeling Sanghyuk's thigh. Strong. Toned. He wondered... He wondered a lot of things. 

“Hyung?”

Sanghyuk hummed, gentle, and Juho felt like his heart _launched_ itself straight up to his _throat_.

Juho coughed a little.

“Thanks. For, you know, staying...”

“Buy me lunch tomorrow.”

“_Hey– _I mean, fine I _ will_, but I’m being serious.” Juho kept his eyes on his hand that was on Sanghyuk’s thigh until he felt the man staring at him. When he risked a glance to Sanghyuk, he had to bite his lip to not make a sound.

Sanghyuk looked at him so leisurely, but he looked so attractive in his quietness. It was late, and though Juho could clearly remember the charming loudness he was putting on today, this time it was like time itself stood still, and Sanghyuk was fine with using all of it to look at Juho. His hair was messed up and Juho wished he could brush it back, and hold Sanghyuk where his hand would rest on the back of his head, and hold him on the nape of his neck as he tilted forward and, and—

“Don’t mention it. I’d do it again too.”

Juho blinked, slow. “Thanks. Again. And I’m sor-”

Sanghyuk instantly shot up to sit in silence to shut Juho up, grabbing him by his hoodie and shaking him and _ shushing _ him repeatedly until Juho had to tell him to let him _ go _ instead, good _ God. _ When Sanghyuk let go, it was with a triumphant smile, where his eyes were hooded and his lips pulled up on one corner. It was a nice smile, really attractive… It fit his hyung so well.

Another thought for Juho to keep in his chest.

And Juho couldn’t help his own smile forming on his lips. Satisfied that Juho was smiling, Sanghyuk shuffled closer to him and leaned his head close to Juho’s shoulder, but it landed on the couch behind them. It was still close enough that Juho felt the man’s warmth, his legs on his, their shoulders touching. Sanghyuk gave a satisfied sigh and even nuzzled, making their distance a few inches closer. Sanghyuk was softer, closer.

Juho wanted to scream.

Juho wanted to kiss him. Wanted to hug him and kiss him. Juho knew what he felt for Sanghyuk, knew it well and knew he should keep it a secret. But he wanted to tell him. Wanted to show the man what he felt so _ bad. _

So Juho leaned and rested his head against Sanghyuk’s, linking his arm with the man’s by the elbows. Sanghyuk let him. Juho wondered if it meant anything, that he let him, if it was an unspoken consent.

But Juho only wondered.

And it probably didn’t take long for them to fall asleep like that, or Juho thought.

* * *

Sanghyuk woke up with a start, immediately groaning out loud. His neck was stiff when he moved his head to look around. He winced involuntarily at the annoying ache, and rubbed at his eyes to see that he was in the living room. There was a blanket on top of him, and he curled himself tightly in it, wanting to ignore the pain and cling on to the last whispers of sweet sleepiness as long as he could. 

The others probably left him to sleep here and didn't bother carrying him to his room since, with their bunk beds, his was on top. Sanghyuk didn't mind it too much, but the lingering empty space where Juho was felt too much. He tried not to mind it, even though he was annoyed. Really. Annoyed.

Of course Juho would get up first between them. And then leave him alone. No problem.

He noticed his phone by his head after a few failed attempts at getting comfortable for the sake of his neck by tossing and turning around, so he took it to see any new messages or notifications as the screen lit up.

There were a few dozen texts, and it puzzled his poor sleepy mind as it grind as best as it could to figure out what he did the day before that would warrant something like this. He unlocked his phone to read them, and only then he noticed it was from Juho.

He would be lying out of his teeth if he said it didn't make him have butterflies, the good kind.

**[ juho • 4:50 AM ]**

_ Let’s get lunch together today _

_ Since you said I’ll be buying I’ll decide where we eat _

**[ juho • 5:15 AM ]**

_ Sorry for not reading your texts on time hying _

_ Hyng* _

_ Hyung** _

_ Shkjdgh_

**[ juho • 5:24 AM ]**

_ Thank you hyung _

_ You know hyung _

_ I wanna tell you something _

*This message has been deleted*

**[ juho • 6:50 AM ]**

_ You’re cute _

_ See you later_

Sanghyuk slammed his phone down.

His face burned. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Everything inside him did. This stupid crush really bloomed into something more and he had let it grow. Sanghyuk wanted to punch something. Juho really was going to make it so much harder for him to just have a crush on the younger from afar, he just had to be so adorable and easy to tease and dumb and good looking and_ kind_.

And what was the deleted message? What did Juho send to him in the asscrack of morning that he decided to delete it before he could see what he said? What could _possibly _be more cuter than Juho sending him a text saying he was _cute?_

Sanghyuk groaned into his hands. He was so curious despite himself. He wanted to tell Juho how he felt so much his head was _spinning _at the thought of confessing.

But Sanghyuk was too shy, _damn it. _

And he had to get ready for lunch already by the looks of it, he saw the time on his phone.

Sanghyuk threw himself down on the couch and kicked the cushion with his feet vigorously.

_Calm down o beating heart before I make an absolute embarrassing clown out of us._

* * *

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀If anyone in the dorms noticed Sanghyuk and Juho being clingy and then blushing afterwards privately when they part, or how they were talking to each other more softly, their touches more gentle, their eyes lingering longer, none of them said a thing and left it for the losers in love to figure themselves out.

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this I was hinting that they were all still in one dorm so yeah. Just a little note.


End file.
